This invention relates to roofing panels and roofing assemblies thereof.
It has been proposed to provide roofing panels and assemblies thereof to be used on underlying inclined roofing supports for domestic and office and industrial purposes formed from sheet material of a light weight nature compared to traditional tile and slate roof coverings.
Problems associated with such roofing panels and roof structures made therefrom include problems of ensuring the panels remain in position on their supports during adverse wind conditions for example, and leakage and corrosion problems caused especially at and adjacent the locations of fixing the panels on the underlying roofing supports.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or at least substantially reduce the above-mentioned problems.